Ginger
by kasssumi
Summary: Ron znika po zaręczynach Harry'ego i Ginny. Po roku bliźniacy i Harry znajdują go w niecodziennych okolicznościach w mugolskim Londynie.
1. And I miss your ginger hair

Od zaręczyn Harry'ego i Ginny, od zniknięcia Rona i od pogarszania się nastroju Harry'ego mijał rok.

Od zerwania zaręczyn Harry'ego i Ginny mijało pół roku.

Fred i George wzięli sobie za punkt honoru rozweselenie Pottera. Po trzech miesiącach prób i błędów, po prostu wyciągnęli go z mieszkania i zaprowadzili gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie rozpozna żadnego z nich — do mugolskiego klubu karaoke. Po narzekaniach i zapieraniu się wszystkimi kończynami, w końcu udało im się zaciągnąć go do środka. Harry usiadł w jednym boksie i mamrotał coś pod nosem, podczas gdy Fred załatwiał drinki.

— Harry, staruszku, musisz w końcu zacząć wychodzić do ludzi — powiedział siedzący obok niego George, klepiąc go po plecach. Harry tylko westchnął.

Posiedzieli pół godziny, zanim brunet zaczął się rozluźniać. Rozmawiał z bliźniakami swobodniej i lżej. Właśnie był w trakcie pokazywania jakiegoś wydarzenia z życia Aurora w całej przestrzeni boksu, kiedy zgasło światło, pozostawiając zapalone dwie lampy; jedna skierowana była na mężczyznę na scenie z mikrofonem, a druga na grupę osób w boksie po drugiej stronie. Cała trójka spojrzała się w tamtą stronę i każdemu z nich krew odpłynęła z twarzy.

Nieźle skołowany, z czarnymi włosami do ramion i w towarzystwie klaszczących osób, siedział nie kto inny jak Ron Weasley i patrzył niemrawo na mężczyznę na scenie. Który zaczął śpiewać.

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean,  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying…**_

Bliźniacy zamknęli usta, kiedy Ron zarumienił się na swój stary sposób. Harry nawet się nie poruszył, tylko patrzył w stronę boksu jak lampart gotowy do skoku.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
Lucky to have been where I have been.  
Lucky to be coming home again…**_

Mężczyzna śpiewał dalej i razem z kolejnymi słowami zbliżał się do Rona. Który miał coraz twardszy wyraz twarzy, zwiastujący wybuch. Z ostatnim dźwiękiem piosenki śpiewający chciał go pocałować; bliźniacy zakrztusili się swoimi piwami, a Harry, z niewiadomej przyczyny, wstał.

Ron jednak uchylił się. Mężczyzna nie zdążył odsunąć mikrofonu, kiedy Weasley przemówił:

— Mark, do jasnej cholery, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że _nie jesteś_ i _nie będziesz_ _nigdy_ moim najlepszym kumplem? — warknął, mocnym pchnięciem odsuwając chłopaka od siebie. Pewnie chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale kolejny głos mu przerwał.

— A ja?

Głowa Rona momentalnie odwróciła się w kierunku sceny. Z kolejnym mikrofonem, w blasku reflektora, stał nie kto inny niż Harry Potter. Panika ogarnęła Weasleya; rozejrzał się za wyjściem, ale zostało ono zablokowane przez bliźniaków.

Słysząc dźwięki kolejnej piosenki, znowu zwrócił głowę na scenę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

**_Well sometimes_****_ I go out_****_ by myself,_**  
**_ And I look across the water…  
And I think of all the things_**  
**_ What you're doing;_**  
**_ And in my head_****_ I make a picture._**

Harry usiadł na brzegu sceny, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojego przyjaciela z czasów Hogwartu.

**_'Cause since I've come on home,_**  
**_ Well, my body's been a mess._**  
**_ And I've missed your ginger hair,_**  
**_ And the way you like to dress._**  
**_ Won't you come on over?_**  
**_ Stop making a fool out of me!_**  
**_ Why won't you come on over Valerie?_**

Ron przeczesał włosy dłońmi. Wyglądał, jakby wbiło go w siedzenie; jego znajomi spoglądali to na niego, to na nieznanego im okularnika, wyglądając na w połowie zaintrygowanych i w połowie zdezorientowanych.

**_Did you have to go… away? _**  
**_ Put your house on up for sale?_**  
**_ Did you get a good lawyer?_**  
**_ I hope you didn't catch a tan,_**  
**_ I hope you find the right man_**  
**_ Who'll fix it for you!_**

Złość w głowie Pottera była wyczuwalna na daleką odległość. Policzki Rona zrobiły się gorące i zasłonił oczy grzywką.

**_Are you shopping anywhere?_**  
**_ Changed the colour of your hair…_**  
**_ Are you busy?_**  
**_ And did you have to pay the fine?_**  
**_ You were dodging all the time!_**  
**_ Are you still dizzy?_**

Harry nie dokończył piosenki. Ze złością odłożył mikrofon na scenę i ruszył do wyjścia szybkim tempem, niemal truchtem. Przepychał się między stolikami i ledwo co wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie powstrzymany przez bliźniaków Weasley, aportował się do swojego domu na Grimmauld Place.

Fred i George zostali w klubie. Po wizycie w łazience, Ron prawie do nich podszedł. Zamiast tego minął ich ze spuszczoną głową i tak jak Harry wcześniej, aportował się.

* * *

**CDN**

* * *

Piosenki:

Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat — Lucky

The Zutons — Valerie (chociaż pisząc nuciłam wersję Santany z gLee)


	2. Jack and Ginger, good to get, good to go

Na Grimmauld Place Stworek sprzątał kuchnię, kiedy jego pan się pojawił.

Bliski płaczu Harry wbiegał po schodach do góry, do swojego pokoju, starając się oddychać i nie panikować.

Widział Rona, po raz pierwszy od roku. Rona, który jednocześnie nie był Ronem. _Ten_ Ron w znajomych miał tylko mężczyzn, na dodatek mugoli, i najprawdopodobniej któryś z tych mężczyzn był jego chłopakiem.

Harry wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Przyłożył wierzch dłoni do ust, starając się uspokoić i nie krzyczeć z bezradności.

_Ten_ Ron miał czarne włosy. _Czarne_. Ani jedno pasmo nie miało dawnego odcienia rudego, tak bardzo znajomego Harry'emu.

Zacisnął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Odwrócił się do drzwi, jakby się spodziewał, że zaraz ktoś przez nie wejdzie. Ktoś, albo Ron. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi i drżącymi dłońmi przeczesał włosy. Miał cichą nadzieję, że bliźniacy jakoś złapią Rona i sprowadzą go do domu, bo on nie był w stanie.

Za oknem zaczęło się coś dziać. Harry, myśląc, że Fred i George już sprowadzili swojego młodszego brata, otworzył okno i wyjrzał na ulicę.

Zamrugał.

_**Break a lover. Take another one.**_  
_** Little brother, I am the only son.**_  
_** I spit rock to pay for pomp and probability.**_  
_** With forces everlasting, mam you ain't got shit on me.**_

Zamrugał jeszcze raz.

Na dole, po drugiej stronie ulicy, stał nie kto inny tylko Ronald Weasley. _Ten_ Ron.

Z gitarą.

I śpiewał.

**_Well, Jack and Ginger, good to get, good to go._**  
**_ I confess to girl I'm a lonely soul._**  
**_ I just want your company, so sit and take a line._**  
**_ I'm biting on your collarbone and know you're feeling fine._**  
**_ And you come right on time._**

Harry złapał się za gardło i patrzył na swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie dosłownie serenadował mu pod oknem. A Harry czuł się z tym nieswojo.

— Ron… wiesz, że ja nie jestem… w _ten sposób_ zainteresowany — powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby Weasley na dole usłyszał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko niedowierzające parsknięcie.

**_I am on your side._**  
**_ I draw a line, you keep it complicated._**  
**_ So much in my life to simplify, I have to automate it._**

— Ron, naprawdę…

Ale Ron mu brutalnie przerwał.

**_Disconnected from your drama Mama._**  
**_ You're a force to be beholden, won't come on._**  
**_ Come on baby, baby don't you know how beautiful you are?_**

Ku swojemu zażenowaniu, Harry się zarumienił.

**_Look in the mirror, drop the fear it's an anchor on your heart.  
I resign myself from complication,  
I refuse to take part in mutilation;  
I don't need to bleed myself to know that I can feel.  
I'm floating on the realest kind of pain that I can steal.  
But you need to pain to heal._**

Ludzie mieszkający na Grimmauld Palce wychylali się z okien, dziwiąc się chłopakowi, który grał na gitarze i śpiewał do złączenia domów numer 11 i 13.

**_I have such good intentions…_**  
**_ So hard to love another lock up and fall to pieces._**  
**_ So hard to love another…_**

Kiedy głos Rona się urwał, a jego ręka wygrała nieodpowiedni dźwięk, zanim gitara całkiem zamilkła, Harry nagle zrozumiał. Poskładał piosenkę z wydarzeniami sprzed roku a całość.

_Zanim ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że Harry zamierza się oświadczyć Ginny, Potter poinformował o tym swojego przyjaciela. Ron patrzył na niego zbity z tropu, a potem wykonał taki sam gest głową, jak na szóstym roku, przy pierwszym pocałunku swojego przyjaciela i siostry. Harry tak się ucieszył tą aprobatą, że przytulił go i poleciał kupować pierścionek. Następnego dnia okazało się, że Ron wystawił swoje mieszkanie na sprzedaż. I zniknął._

A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę piosenkę Rona, to powód jego ucieczki był dość jasny. Harry zarumienił się cały na myśl, że… że Ronald Weasley, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, mógł być w nim zakochany.

I może być nadal.

* * *

CDN

* * *

Piosenka:

Oedipus — Jack & Ginger


	3. You're my ginger

Minęło parę dni od czasu, kiedy Ron wrócił. Pierwszą noc spędził w Norze, ale kolejne...

Stał się stałym bywalcem Grimmauld Palce 12. Harry nie do końca wiedział, co Ron chce osiągnąć, bo prawie z nim nie rozmawiał. Snuł się tylko po domu i oglądał pokoje. To powinno go naprowadzić na coś, ale Potter nie domyślił się, póki nie było za późno.

Wrócił do domu z pracy i został przywitany widokiem Rona w kuchni, rozmawiającego ze Stworkiem. Ale to był _Ron_; znowu miał rude włosy, w swoim oryginalnym kolorze, znowu miał bezdenny żołądek, sądząc po minie Stworka, znowu śmiał się i zachowywał jak stary Ron Weasley.

— O, cześć, Harry — oznajmił wesoło, kiedy Potter siadał przy stole. — Zdążyłem się wypakować i zaraz wychodzę.

— Wypakować...? — zapytał otumaniony Harry, po czym spojrzał na Stworka.

— Panicz Weasley zajął piątą sypialnię.

Harry nie czekał na więcej, tylko wstał i poszedł zobaczyć na własne oczy. I zobaczył. Pokój cały w pomarańczu i w plakatach Armat. Przy łóżku leżało jedno, jedyne zdjęcie... Zdjęcie Harry'ego.

Potter wrócił do kuchni, ale Rona już nie było.

— Gdzie on jest?

— Panicz Weasley mówił coś o randce o piątej.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy na Zgredka. Zerknął na zegarek — za dziesięć piąta. Nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, ale skierował się do Dziurawego Kotła.

Znalazł tam Rona; siedział przy stoliku i rozmawiał z jakimś facetem. Ciemnowłosy, z zielonymi oczami... W Harrym się zagotowało. Podszedł do nich i trzasnął pięścią w stół. Obaj mężczyźni podskoczyli, a Harry sztyletował wzrokiem Rona.

**It's taken me a while to realize**  
** Just what exactly it's I'm chasing**

Ron wyglądał jakby nie do końca wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać. I jakby kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Harry'emu. Potter zamknął oczy i westchnął.

**I'm tryin' to say**  
** You move too fast, you're on your way**  
** And all I do is fall back**

Nadal zero reakcji, a zaczęli już przyciągać uwagę. Harry obrzucił wzrokiem towarzysza Rona, który powoli zaczynał widzieć podobieństwo między nimi. Ale... ten brunet był o wiele lepiej zbudowany niż Harry, przez co ten drugi się zarumienił.

**I know you think I'm shy.**  
** I realize**  
** I'm not exactly what you needed**

Urwał, odwracając wzrok od bruneta i patrząc w stół, ale nadal kierując swój mruczany śpiew do Rona.

**It's hard to speak.**  
** My thoughts too fast, they get away**  
** Only when around you**

**— **Harry?... — zapytał powoli Ron, wstając. Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Raz kozie go.

**You're my ginger,  
You're my fire,  
You take me higher**

Nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo Ron zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie to, żeby Harry się uskarżał.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Piosenka:

Anna Tsuchiya — Ginger

* * *

Opowiadanie miało być lekkie, nie ambitne. I takie jest. Amen. C;


End file.
